


The Watch

by Sirussly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirussly/pseuds/Sirussly
Summary: He'd grown so used to her endless chatter and relentless questions, a burning ball of energy with a laugh like her mother's. Some nights Tonks would listen to him instead, to stories of war and the price one pays for being a soldier in the middle of it. Occasionally neither of them would speak, but once her hand found his and stayed there until the sunrise coloured the sky.





	The Watch

“Hard day?”

Remus leant against the cold brick wall and watched Tonks yawn so hard that her whole body shuddered. She pulled her scarf tighter round her neck and huffed into it, mumbling something incoherent.

“Moody said Fudge is pulling Aurors from the field, wants more protection inside the Ministry.”

“Wants to keep an eye on us, more like” Tonks growled. Her hair was pale grey, almost silver beneath the moon. It made her look old.

Remus rolled his wand between his palms, his sigh misting the air in front of him. “He can't bury his head in the sand forever. He'll accept Voldemort has returned, eventually.”

“And how many innocent people will die in the meantime?” She rubbed at her nose furiously. “Fudge won't wake up until You-Know-Who takes a dump on his doorstep.”

Remus watched the lights flicker inside the house across from them. He thought of Harry, cut off from everyone inside this lonely muggle home. Voldemort's return should have thrown them all into a frenzy, but life was tense and unbearably still. Dumbledore's advice: continue as normal, remain vigilant and wait for further instruction. Keep an eye on Harry.

Alastor had crumpled Dumbledore's letter and doubled the Order patrols, forming a small band of silent vigilantes with Kingsley and Tonks. They spent night after night combing the streets for intel on Voldemort's position - by day working for the Ministry, following orders and avoiding suspicion.

This was the first watch he and Tonks had spent together in weeks. He'd grown so used to her endless chatter and relentless questions, a burning ball of energy with a laugh like her mother's. Some nights Tonks would listen to him instead, to stories of war and the price one pays for being a soldier in the middle of it. Occasionally neither of them would speak, but once her hand found his and stayed there until the sunrise coloured the sky.

“You look tired.”

“Wow, ta very much” Tonks snorted. “Is this how you compliment all your lady friends?”

“Sorry, I didn't – I meant you're a bit quiet. Just checking you're okay.”

“I'm fine, Remus. I don't need you to be my mother, thanks.”

“I'm not. I'm being your friend.”

She looked up guiltily from her cross-legged position on the ground, expression softening. “Sorry. Haven't got much sleep lately.”

“I told you, you should have stayed behind. You can't keep working two jobs on no sleep.”

“I have one job, Lupin. The rest isn't a job, it's a necessity.”

There was a beat of silence. Then Remus's laughter broke the air, all tension evaporating instantly.

“Don't you dare -”

“Oh my God -”

“- say it I swear to -”

“You sound _just like him -_ ”

“I am _not_ -”

“You called me _Lupin_ -”

“Shut _up_ you tosser.”

Remus laughed breathlessly, ignoring Tonks' half-hearted punch to his leg. She ran her fingers through her grey hair and sighed, but the ends blushed a soft pink.

“Merlin, I knew I was spending too much time around Mad-Eye.”

Remus slid down the wall to sit beside her, knees cracking in protest. He felt the soft hair on the top of her head brush his ear where she leant against his shoulder, and he shivered lightly.

“Dare you to go piss in their flower bed.”

“I doubt Petunia would take kindly to a strange man urinating in her peonies.”

“Chicken.” She yawned widely.

“You don't have to single-handedly take down Voldemort, you know,” he spoke softly. “One Alastor Moody is all this world needs.”

“Mm, I'm sure he'd beg to differ.”

“Just... look after yourself, okay?”

“But I've got you.”

Her eyes were closed and her voice was thick with sleep. She smelled of citrus and coffee.

“...Alright.”

Her head grew heavy against him as Remus watched the lights inside Privet Drive flicker out. This time, his hand found hers.

 


End file.
